Impulsos
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Long-fic][Yaoi. Lemon][UA][FINAL] Sobre confesiones sin palabras y miradas al horizonte. Y todo es exactamente lo que parece. [Gracias a todos]
1. Natural

**Título:** Impulsos.  
**Autora**: Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** M.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Yaoi, lemon, lenguaje vulgar, PWP.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Naruto U. & Sasuke U.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic.

**Palabras:** 1158 palabras.

**Resumen:** Sobre botellas que giran y posiciones incómodas. Y todo es más simple de lo que parece.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.  
**Impulsos**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.

Capítulo 1:

Natural

.

.

El sonido de las botellas broncíneas al chocar contra sí, los grillos cantando en la distancia y el ventilador girando en la pequeña habitación, provocando que unas campanas de viento ulularan, formaban una agradable banda sonora para una noche de verano. El tatami oficiaba de cama esa calurosa temporada, y dos jóvenes se encontraban desparramados sin orden alguno en la habitación.

Ese había sido un día especialmente duro. Después de semanas de planeamiento, finalmente se mudaron al centro de Konoha para continuar con sus estudios universitarios, un pequeño departamento alquilado por los dos siendo sus nuevos hogares. Les costó más que nada por sus familias —básicamente, sus madres se negaban a dejar ir a sus niños—, pero finalmente estaban allí, con algunas cajas qué desempacar y trámites pendientes —de los cuales se ocuparían más adelante—.

Naruto fue el que decidió esta forma —beber hasta perder la consciencia y hartarse de ramen instantáneo del _konbini_ de la esquina— de "celebración por la libertad", textualmente dicho. Y Sasuke simplemente no se pudo negar —porque Naruto lo haría de todos modos con o sin su consentimiento, punto—. Sin embargo, debió haber sabido que ese "pequeño" concurso de fondo blanco no había sido una buena idea. Para nada.

Sasuke parpadeó ligeramente al recobrar algo de la consciencia que había perdido hacía unos minutos... u horas, no lo sabía con certeza. Se incorporó lentamente y su codo golpeó una botella que giró al otro extremo de la pequeña habitación que compartía con el rubio. Su ceño se frunció automáticamente ante los envases de ramen de cerdo vacíos, los palillos descartables y las latas de cerveza vacías.

—Mierda —susurró.

Era por eso que no le gustaban las celebraciones de Naruto. Él era el que tendría que limpiar el chiquero al final.

Como una rutina incorporada a su sistema —exactamente desde los dieciséis, un 10 de octubre para ser precisos—, se levantó con pesadez y tomó una bolsa de basura de la cocina. Al volver al cuarto, se percató de la imposible forma de dormir de su amigo —boca arriba, roncando y despatarrado— y simplemente lo dejó así. La resaca de mañana y el dolor de espalda sería un buen castigo para él.

Luego de recoger todo y dejar la basura en la cocina para tirarla mañana, fue de nueva cuenta a la habitación. Colocó de forma descuidada ambos futones y apagó la luz. Miró a Naruto de forma casi impasible y se dirigió a él para tirarlo a la cama improvisada.

_Es en ese momento que sabe, empezará todo otra vez._

Decidió tomarlo por el torso, lo alzó sin esfuerzo y escuchó un débil quejido salir de los labios ajenos al recostarlo con rudeza. Quiso alejarse de él en ese momento —sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a suceder—, pero una mano morena lo sostuvo por la remera con demasiada fuerza como para estar dormido.

_Después de todo, él es el instigador._

Y Sasuke sólo se limitó a sonreír socarronamente._ No es que le importara demasiado._

Con Naruto recostado boca abajo y él prácticamente encima de él, se animó a aventurar su pálida mano debajo de la escandalosa remera naranja que llevaba, sus dedos recorriendo la columna vertebral, haciéndole largar débiles gemidos ante la corriente eléctrica que lograba emitir. Alzando la prenda, no se resistió a pasar su lengua por el camino recorrido lentamente, escuchando los jadeos acrecentarse al llegar a su cuello. La respiración acelerada del rubio invitó a devorar la piel expuesta y aventurar sus curiosas manos al pecho masculino. No tardó demasiado en encontrar lo que buscaba, y sus dedos envolvieron de forma casi sádica el duro pezón expuesto, escuchando gemidos más fuertes de su compañero en respuesta.

Su mano derecha fue más osada, recorriendo lentamente el estómago —provocando más cosquillas de anticipación en el moreno— hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón y pasar de forma traviesa la mano por encima de la dureza ajena, una blasfemia escapando de los labios de Naruto. El pelinegro sonrió con sorna, y sin más zambulló su mano en busca del miembro palpitante del rubio.

Él largó una exclamación y cerró los ojos con más fuerza al sentir esa fría mano rodeándolo, iniciando un desquiciante, lento ritmo de arriba a abajo. El nudo del placer alojado en su zona baja se tensó hasta lo imposible y le impidió respirar con regularidad, optando por hundir su rostro en la almohada, tratando de ahogar los gruñidos y las palabras inconexas que su cerebro, realmente embotado, le hacía emitir sin parar. Fue por eso que cuando sintió un dedo intruso en la parte posterior no pudo hacer más que soltar una exclamación y apretar las sábanas con fuerza ante el espasmo que le recorrió desde los píes a la cabeza.

Sasuke se llevó los dedos a la boca y degustó la esencia que había en ellos, disfrutando la imagen tenuemente iluminada por la luna del que era su mejor amigo desde hace algunos años ahora retorcerse ante el orgasmo que le había brindado. Fue esa misma imagen la que le impidió seguir con los juegos preliminares y, de forma casi brusca, bajarse el pantalón pijama e introducirse como un loco en su interior. El rubio gruñó en protesta por la ruda intromisión, pero al poco tiempo —y al notar que no se movía, tal vez al percatarse de que había sido demasiado rápido— comenzó a mover las caderas demandando atención.

El de ojos negros no tardó en hacer cumplir sus demandas, y urgido como estaba, comenzó a embestir contra su compañero. La presión de sus paredes lo obligó a acelerar en un desenfrenado compás, metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo y luego sacándolo de la forma más bestial para volver a arremeter con fuerza. Sasuke, al sentirse casi en la cima, deslizó su mano hasta encontrarse con el pene ajeno, volviendo a estimularlo hasta escuchar a Naruto hiperventilar y decir incoherencias con su nombre mezclado. Fue cuando llegó al nirvana que tomó una porción del hombro desnudo y clavó sus dientes con fuerza, gruñendo, haciendo llegar a su compañero segundos después. Un par de arremetidas más y terminó de liberarse en él.

El sexo entre ellos era siempre así: espontáneo, rudo. Nunca sabían cuándo sería o si es que se daría, pero cuando era ambos sabían, sin lugar a dudas y sin necesidad de exteriorizarlo, que era una sensación plenamente maravillosa. Un impulso casi natural.

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke salía de él y segundos antes de caer rendido en un sueño profundo, Naruto se preguntaba si esta relación sin nombre llevaría a algún lado en algún momento. Si Sasuke llegaba a pensar lo mismo que él.

Luego de eso recordaba que esto quedaría en el olvido por acuerdo mutuo cuando el alba se presentara —como la primera vez, como las que le siguieron a esa—, y eso no hizo más que hacerle instalar una amarga sensación en la boca antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.  
**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** Okay... definitivamente no bromeo al decir que casi me sangra la nariz _al momento de la verdad_.  
Simplemente espero que les haya gustado :3 Será básicamente un fic que detallará la transformación de su relación de amigos a algo más, si no se dieron cuenta xD.

Poor cierto es mi primer lemon yaoi, asi que sean buenas conmigo ._.

.

No olviden visitar mi hermoso y sensualón twitter: (arroba)Vio_Azules

.

_**Love&Rockets~**_


	2. Rechazo

**Título:** Impulsos.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Yaoi, lemon, lime, lenguaje vulgar.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Naruto U. & Sasuke U.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic.

**Palabras:** 1001 palabras.

**Resumen:** Sobre fuegos artificiales y besos no correspondidos. Y todo es más simple de lo que parece.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.  
**Impulsos**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.

Capítulo 2:

Rechazo

.

.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, ni una nube opacando el cielo mientras las aves se permitían volar y surcarlo a lo largo y ancho del parque. Unos Naruto y Sasuke de diez años pateaban una pelota de fútbol en un sector no muy alejado bajo la vigilancia de sus respectivas madres, charlando en una banca cercana, y del hermano mayor del Uchiha, alejado y silenciosamente atento.

Sasuke se apoderó del balón por vez primera desde que iniciaron el partido y no tardó en marcar gol en la rústica portería limitada por dos enormes rocas. Sonrió y gritó "¡Gol!", agitando los brazos, y cuando se giró a su amigo para echarle en cara su victoria, su sonrisa y el júbilo se borraron de sus facciones.

Uzumaki Naruto se encontraba viendo a algún punto en la distancia a varios metros de él prácticamente pegado al piso, la boca abierta y un rojo demasiado pronunciado en sus marcadas mejillas.

El pelinegro siguió su mirar, y cuando notó la cabellera rosada y sonrisa enorme embarrada de chocolate de una niña aproximadamente dos años menor que ellos, supo mucho antes que su mejor amigo qué significó esa reacción.

**…**

Las luces de las lámparas de papel iluminaban el recorrido hasta la calle principal. Familias, parejas, amigos y niños pululaban por los alrededores mientras los vendedores de sonrisas infinitas trataban de atraer a sus potenciales clientes, el aroma de la diversa comida y los estridentes sonidos de los juegos de carnaval eran sin duda algo principal junto con las estrellas que adornaban el cielo y las cigarras vespertinas.

Naruto se encontraba apoyado de forma casual en el puente que dividía el camino desde el pintoresco pueblo hasta las escalinatas del templo. Había sido el primero en llegar por primera vez desde hacía algunos años, y ahora simplemente esperaba a amiga y a... Sasuke —ciertamente, no sabía cómo categorizarlo—.

El reflejo de la luna, las estrellas y el suyo mismo le transportó tres años atrás a esa misma fecha, la primera noche de agosto, con una chica de cabello rosa de quince años a su lado. Aún recordaba el irregular latido de su corazón, las manos sudorosas refregarse contra su yukata —la primera y última vez que utilizó una...— y el arrollador sonido de los fuegos artificiales multicolores romperse en el cielo e iluminar de forma casi angelical los rasgos de la chica.

En ese tiempo podía decirse a sí mismo y sin titubear que amaba con locura a Haruno Sakura.

Y fue esa misma noche, hace ya tanto años, que sintió un latido saltarse por alguien que no fuera ella.

**…**

Sus orbes negros se posaban sin prestar atención en las distintas personas, las multitudes que abarcaban los puestos de comida y juegos del festival de verano. Uchiha Sasuke siempre detestó los lugares concurridos, y aquí no era la excepción. Sin embargo, su mente estaba tan ausente en esos momentos que no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para enfurruñarse e irse a un lugar más alejado, como el puente a un par de metros...

Pero no, ahora no iría. Sabía quienes estaban allí.

Son momentos como estos, perdido entre un mar de gente, en que el pelinegro se cuestiona y maldice la complejidad del corazón humano, las hormonas, nervios, venas que lo hacen ser como es. Siempre pensó en ello como un órgano más, del cual podía prescindir en ciertos sentidos —como el páncreas, ¿por qué no?—. Pero sus malditos movimientos sistólicos y diastólicos tenían que acelerarse, saltar y desobedecer las ordenes de su cerebro.

Porque sí, ya era un hecho que tenía asumido. Uchiha Sasuke sentía algo que se suponía no debería sentir por su mejor amigo —un hombre, para sumarle negativos—. Al igual que tenía también perfectamente asumido que dicha persona sentía lo mismo que él por Haruno Sakura. Y eso era algo con lo cual no podía competir y por lo que se conformaba con esos actos secretos que sólo podían hacerse de noche y al día siguiente fingirían que nunca pasó —cuyo último hecho data de hace tres meses—.

Por eso decidió que esa noche necesitaba hacerlo.

**…**

—_¡Sasuke...!_

Una mano impaciente abrió de forma brusca la camisa blanca del rubio, y lo escuchó gemir al sentir sus labios envolviendo su erecto pezón, palpando a la vez el miembro latente que urgía por salir de los pantalones negros.

Todo fue demasiado rápido para Naruto. Tanto, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar correctamente cómo demonios acabó en la parte trasera del templo sentado en un escalón con cinco botones menos en su camisa favorita y el pantalón desabrochado.

Sin embargo, internamente y con un resquicio de cordura agradeció que los fuegos artificiales de este año fueran tan ruidosos, porque estaba seguro que el gemido que soltó cuando sintió la boca de su compañero cerrarse sobre su miembro se hubiera escuchado hasta el País del Viento.

Mientras sentía el ir y venir de los movimientos de Sasuke y sus manos uniéndosele al labor, Naruto alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y mordió el dorso de sus dedos, tratando de controlarse. En algún momento y cuando el climax finalmente barrió con sus defensas, el rubio abrió los ojos para observar un pirotécnico estallido rosáceo.

Rosa... En estos momentos tendría que estar con ella como habíamos quedado.

Desde que iniciaron aquella _relación-no-tan-relación-sin-nombre_, Naruto nunca había besado a Sasuke y viceversa. No había ningún motivo especial, simplemente que aquello era tan espontáneo que simplemente no surgía, punto. Tal vez fue por eso que el de ojos azules tuvo ese impulso de ladear la cabeza al sentir el rostro del otro demasiado cerca del suyo a un objetivo demasiado claro. Sasuke, por alguna razón, llegó a captar el mensaje y aceptarlo —tal vez fue demasiado pronto...—.

Sin embargo, el _"Sakura-chan"_ que soltó Naruto poco después de aquél atrevimiento hizo formar una idea que creyó no del todo equívoca: ese tipo de contacto y todo sentimiento que conllevara jamás podría darse entre ellos.

.

.  
**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

Notas de la autora: AH finalmente xD.

Bien, ahora se están aclarando varias cosas sobre la larga relación de Sasuke y Naruto, y como verán, ¡Sakura se suma a la ecuación! Sí, lo sé, es raro xD. Ciertamente este capítulo no iba a ser así, planeaba que fuera algo completamente diferente, pero al final, la lamparita se me prendió y tuve que cambiar el rumbo xD.

Een fin, espero que les guste como va la historia y eso~

.

No olviden visitar mi hermoso y sensualón twitter: (arroba)Vio_Azules

.

_**Love&Rockets~**_


	3. Percepción

**Título:** Impulsos.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Yaoi, lenguaje vulgar.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Naruto U. & Sasuke U.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic.

**Palabras:** 1070 palabras.  
**Resumen:** Sobre cielos tormentosos y distancias kilométricas. Y todo es más simple de lo que parece.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

**.**

**Impulsos**  
_by Violetas Azules_

**.**

Capítulo 3:

Percepción

**.**

**.**

El viento mecía ligeramente las copas de los árboles provocando la caída de los pétalos de cerezo, nubes demasiado blancas contra el cielo opacando de vez en cuando el sol que ya no entibiaba como antes. La terraza de la escuela, con el alambrado de más de tres metros bordeándola, estaba completamente desierta a excepción de dos chicos recostados contra la reja metálica, envoltorios vacíos de comida y algunas botellas que contenían té _Darjeeling_ y latas de café vacías estaban puestos descuidadamente en una bolsa que rezaba _7eleven_.

—¿Ya habrá terminado? —Preguntó Naruto. Su boca estaba llena de lo que alguna vez fue pan de melón y escupió algunos pedazos en el proceso. Sasuke, justo al lado de él, simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras daba otro sorbo a la cuarta lata de café amargo.

Era el primer día de clases de su último año de secundaria. Como todos los años, hoy consistía simplemente en la asignación de cursos y aulas, además de la ceremonia para los novatos. Naruto era demasiado irritante para permanecer callado en la parte formal, y Sasuke demasiado antisocial, así que como el año pasado, simplemente decidieron obviar el asunto y directamente fueron a la azotea a pasar el rato. Fue en la sexta lata de café y la segunda bolsa de _shimikoon_ que Sasuke se percató de que su amigo había dejado caer la bolsa de golosinas, y alzando la mirada, se encontró con la causa.

—¡Ahí están! Con razón no los encontraba en la fila de los de tercero...

Sakura se acercó a ellos cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El cabello rosado y largo hasta la cintura se movió de forma frenética por una repentina ráfaga de viento, ella haciendo maromas para aplacarlo y sujetar la falda escolar al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Sasuke notó las mejillas marcadas de Naruto más rojas, simplemente suspiró y bebió de un solo trago el contenido de la lata. Era obvio lo que había visto para ponerse así.

—¿Ya terminó la ceremonia? —preguntó el rubio, haciéndole un lugar en medio de los dos.

—Vaya ejemplo que son ustedes —soltó la de cabello rosado, sentándose y tomando de las manos del rubio la bolsa de shimikon. Sasuke notó que se corría un par de centímetros a su lado, así que simplemente se movió un poco más. Molesta—. Sí, ya terminó. Un chico de mi clase, Sai creo, dio el discurso de bienvenida. Es bastante extraño, habló como si hubiera copiado definiciones de un diccionario —contó mientras mordía un copo de chocolate.

Sasuke trasladó sus ojos al cielo y evadió la perorata de la chica. Desde una tarde en el parque, Haruno Sakura había sido casi inseparable de Sasuke y Naruto, además de justamente ser la nueva vecina que se había mudado de la que tanto hablaba su madre y no conoció hasta ese momento porque estaba resfriada. Era dos años menor que ellos, pero eso no la detenía a pasar casi todo el día en casa de uno o en cualquier lugar donde se reunieran.

Él suspiró, elevando la última lata de café que tenía a sus labios, pero un chillido lo detuvo al momento.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Para con eso, ¡es tu séptimo café desde la mañana! —y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se la había quitado de la mano. Era obvio que la montaña perfectamente apilada a su lado no pasó desapercibido para ella— Tanta cafeína hará que te explote el corazón.

El aludido simplemente frunció el ceño en signo de disgusto. Tal vez hace unos años atrás se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo como el típico niño impulsivo que era, pero ahora es diferente. Dentro de unos meses cumpliría dieciocho, había madurado bastante y, aunque no lo admitiría por nada del mundo, esa pequeña molestia se había infiltrado tanto en su vida que una parte de él la consideraba... tolerable.

Amén de la otra parte, totalmente opuesta... aquella que no se pondría a reflexionar ahora.

Por eso simplemente ladeó se encogió de hombros y soltó su típico "Hn", observando cómo Naruto trataba de hacer todo lo posible para captar la atención de la chica.

Evitó fruncir los labios ante eso.

...

—¡Ya llegué!

Naruto exhaló profundamente mientras se sentaba en la entrada de su departamento y se quitaba de forma perezosa los zapatos. Sentía una increíblemente molesta punzada en las sienes y un nudo en el estómago que le impidió comer sólidos todo el día. Y por si no fuera poco, su profesor de sociedad y estado, Morino, le estuvo preguntando toda la puñetera clase cosas del apunte que tenían pendiente leer hoy —cosa que él, para variar, no leyó—.

Sí, últimamente su suerte contaba el medidor más bajo.

Tardó más de la cuenta en colocarse las pantuflas, unas desgastadas zapatillas azules le llamó la atención. Ya llegó, pensó. Sin más, tiró la mochila en algún lugar de la diminuta sala y fue al baño para colocarse el pijama y lavarse los dientes.

Pasaron ya cinco días desde el festival de verano en su pueblo natal. Exactamente cinco días desde lo que pasó en las escalinatas del pueblo. Al principio pensó que todo quedaría como siempre, sin ningún cambio; pero internamente supo que algo más pasó esa noche, algo que rompió esa extraña relación que llevaban, o mínimamente la habían tornado en algo más extraño aún. Sea lo que fuere, supo que lo que pasó, no tenía vuelta atrás. Y ese pensamiento le incomodó todos estos días.

Naruto se detuvo frente a la puerta corrediza, y apretó los labios antes de abrirla de la forma más silenciosa que pudo. La habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo tenuemente iluminada por la luna que se proyectaba por la ventana, iluminando la figura que dormía tapado de pies a cabeza en su respectivo futon. El rubio suspiró, sacando de forma automática su cama del armario y colocándola a unos quince centímetros de la de Sasuke.

Cuando se recostó, y luego de taparse y mirar al lado contrario del otro chico, supo que esa noche tampoco podría dormir, justo como las otras. También que sentía un extraño hueco en su pecho, una molestia por eso —por todo lo que pasó— que conocía su procedencia, pero no se lo admitía —ni se lo admitiría— jamás a sí mismo.

Y antes de sumirse en una casi rutinaria duermevela se preguntó vagamente por qué si tenía a Sasuke a menos de un metro, lo sentía a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

.

.  
**CONTINUARÁ**

.  
**Notas de la autora:** Como notaron, esta historia tiene un trasfondo importante, así que no se extrañen de que hayan continuos _flashbacks_ xD.  
Espero que les haya gustado, y comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, ¡eh!

.

No olviden visitar mi hermoso y sensualón twitter: (arroba)Vio_Azules

.

_**Love&Rockets~**_


	4. Recuerdos

**Título:** Impulsos.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Yaoi, lemon, lime, lenguaje vulgar.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Naruto U. & Sasuke U.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic.

**Palabras:** 1025 palabras.  
**Resumen:** Sobre cintas azules y encuentros tardíos. Y todo es más simple de lo que parece.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

**Impulsos**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.

Capítulo 4:

Recuerdos

.

.

El susurro del alumnado, risas y comentarios se escuchaban perfectamente en toda la escuela. Si éste hubiese sido un día normal y corriente, seguramente no pasaría de ser algo normal, algo con lo que alguien tan poco social como Uchiha Sasuke podría lidiar. Pero ese día era distinto, cualquiera podía saberlo al ver a las alumnas de primer año acomodarse el cabello detrás de sus orejas y mostrar sus sonrisas más relucientes. Ese día era 31 de julio, lo que se traducía para cualquiera en el último día del mes, pero no para las novatas.

Hoy era el último día usando el uniforme de invierno, el último día utilizando el listón azul que las caracterizaba, recayendo en una tradición ya bastante antigua: el día del lazo. Al igual que los chicos con la tradición del tercer botón el día de la graduación, el "día del lazo" es el momento de que las chicas le entreguen la cinta de su uniforme a aquella persona que crean especial.

Y es por eso que al abrir la taquilla donde guardaba sus zapatos, Sasuke frunció el ceño —más de lo que lo hizo en la mañana—, observando con irritación el revoltijo azul que inundaba su calzado, gruñendo ante los ojos que sentía clavados en la espalda.

Tres años. Tres malditos años refunfuñando por esa tradición y sus molestas costumbres y parecía que ninguna fémina había captado el claro mensaje que su humor huraño expelía.

—¡Woa! ¿¡Otra vez!? —Naruto llegó justo detrás de él, sonriendo divertido ante la frustración de su amigo. Sasuke tomó sus zapatos, produciendo la caída de algunos listones— Mira, ¡este tiene su número de teléfono! ¡Y este la dirección del _Mao's Karaoke_ y una hora! —comentó el rubio al recoger algunos del suelo y mirarlos con atención.

Refunfuñando, el Uchiha se limitó a tomar todos los lazos que había en su taquilla y en el suelo para tirarlos a un bote de basura cercano. Escuchó unos chillidos antes de subir las escaleras hasta la sección de los de último año —además de la escandalosa voz de Naruto—, pero simplemente las ignoró. Desde primero demostró claramente su aversión a esa "festividad", tirando todos esos lazos que encontraba en la taquilla o le entregaban personalmente apenas llegaba a casa. Ilusamente pensó que ya sabían perfectamente que ese tipo de cosas no hacía más que molestarlo, pero encontrar eso no hizo más que estallar su ira reprimida, he ahí la razón de su impulsividad.

Además de que hoy no tenía ánimos de lidiar con niñatas de primero. Con nadie.

—_¡Oi!_ ¡Espera, Sasuke! —gritó Naruto, llegando a tomarlo por el hombro con brusquedad. Sasuke se lo sacudió, pero no siguió su camino—. Entiendo lo que pasó, pero eso no te da derecho a ser un cretino con todo mundo-...

—Cállate —musitó, mirándolo de una forma que hacía tiempo no había visto el rubio—. No te metas en mi camino por hoy —masculló antes de entrar al salón de clases.

Las cosas en la casa Uchiha no habían sido color de rosa desde hacía un par de años, específicamente desde que Uchiha Fugaku se había divorciado de su esposa, Mikoto. Las batallas legales no habían parado hasta unos meses atrás, cuando el hígado le devolvió la jugada al rehusarse a seguir andando por todos los años de whisky importado. Naruto se enteró por su propia boca que había muerto hacía unos días por una falla masiva de órganos, y nada más. Él sabía que esa no era razón suficiente para cabrearlo de esa manera —siempre le tuvo ojeriza al padre, lo sabía perfectamente—. Era por eso que esa tarde luego de la escuela le siguió hasta su casa, con la esperanza de poder sacarle —a la fuerza— sea lo que sea que lo estaba jodiendo a tal grado.

Lo vio detenerse en el buzón de la casa, como si fuera a abrirlo, pero se detuvo en seco y fue directamente a la puerta. Como si ya supiera de antemano lo que había allí, pero de todas formas decidió pasar de ello. Sólo cuando escuchó el fuerte portazo, el rubio se acercó hasta donde hace un rato estuvo su amigo. Una pequeña parte le advirtió que no debería hacerlo, que eso ya era algo parecido a acoso, pero mandando ese pensamiento a un rincón muy alejado de su cabeza, abrió el buzón.

Pocas personas en el instituto sabían dónde quedaba la casa de Sasuke, posiblemente fueran sólo tres —incluyendo a Itachi, que ya se había mudado de la casa para ir a la universidad—. Por eso simplemente apretó los labios al ver un listón azul prolijamente acomodado y una carta a su lado con una delicada caligrafía.

**...**

El sonido de la máquina expendedora funcionando y de dos latas cayendo era lo único que se apreciaba. El cielo, ya casi vespertino, estaba cubierto de nubes grisáceas. Naruto sostuvo precariamente los cafés recién comprados y le tendió uno a su acompañante, respondiendo con un apenas audible "Gracias".

El invierno ya tocaba las puertas del País del Fuego, el vaho saliendo de sus bocas, la necesidad de friccionarse continuamente ambas manos una contra otra y la primer aguanieve de la temporada cayendo sobre sus cabezas era la perfecta prueba. Semanas atrás, las cosas entre Naruto y Sasuke lograron acomodarse ligeramente. Hablaban, discutían, incluso muy —muy— de vez en cuando llegaban a bromear como antes, pero sin embargo, algo era diferente. Naruto aún no podía descubrir qué era, y eso lo alteraba en demasía. La evidencia estaba en sus ojeras malvas y los apenas perceptibles huecos en sus mejillas.

El rubio tomó un sorbo a su infusión, y como aún no escuchaba palabras emitirse de la boca ajena, simplemente sonrió y la miró fijamente. El cabello le había crecido varios centímetros hasta tenerlo por debajo de los hombros. La gran gabardina negra con el escudo del Konoha Gakuen y la bufanda roja hacían parecer algo característico de ella. Sin embargo la sonrisa se había perdido en algún lugar de la comisura de su boca, sus cejas unidas dándole un aspecto serio que intentaba —inútilmente— suavizar.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Sakura-chan.

.  
**CONTINUARÁ**

.

**Notas de la autora: **CHAN-CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAANNNN!

AJÁ, ¡no se lo esperaban, eh! Finalmente Sakura está en escena una vez más, pero, ¿de qué necesitaban hablar ese par? Lalala, ni yo lo sé xD. Espero que les haya agradado, y pues, ¡nos leeremos el domingo!

.

No olviden visitar mi hermoso y sensualón twitter: (arroba)Vio_Azules

.

_**Love&Rockets~**_


	5. Dolor

**Título:** Impulsos.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Yaoi, lemon, lime, lenguaje vulgar.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Naruto U. & Sasuke U.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic.

**Palabras:** 1142 palabras.  
**Resumen:** Sobre confesiones no correspondidas y anhelos varios. Y todo es más simple de lo que parece.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

**Impulsos**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.

Capítulo 5:

Dolor

.

.

El ambiente vivo del pueblo lo abrumaba, niños jugueteando cerca de él y personas gritando desde los puestos por el festival de verano. Naruto se recostó en la baranda del puente que conectaba el pueblo con el templo y suspiró quedamente, mirando sin mirar el reflejo que el agua le enviaba. Sus cabellos estaban igual de desordenados que siempre y su piel morena contrastaba con la yukata azul oscuro que llevaba. No iba a mentir: se sentía malditamente incómodo usándola, pero también creía necesario tenerla, como si fuera parte de una ceremonia.

Hoy sería un día importante después de todo.

Sasuke estaba al lado suyo, apoyado descuidadamente contra el poste cercano. Llevaba ropa casual, unos vaqueros y remeras simples pero que Naruto miraba casi con envidia, queriendo quitarse sus tradicionales ropajes y usar sus típicas zapatillas y _jeans_ azules. Agradecía que esto sólo durara unas horas. Enloquecería si tuviera que utilizar esa yukata por más tiempo del acordado consigo mismo.

—¡Perdonen la tardanza! —exclamó la chica del grupo mientras corría, acercándose a ellos.

Traía un delicado kimono rosado con flores de tonos violáceos adornando sus puntas, el obi rojo haciendo juego; su largo cabello rosado recogido en un peinado que obviamente era obra de Yamanaka Ino. Naruto sintió la boca secársele cuando estuvo a sólo centímetros de ella, y antes de que pudiera formular alguna excusa, balbuceó:

—Estás hermosa, Sakura-chan.

La de ojos verdes sintió sus mejillas enrojecer rabiosamente, e imperceptiblemente desvió los ojos a Sasuke. Él miraba hacia un costado, totalmente desentendido de la conversación y con los puños apretados. Ella bajó la mirada y su sonrisa murió por segundos hasta dirigirse al rubio.

—¿Vamos? ¡De camino vi un puesto de takoyakis excelentes...!

En lo que fue el resto de la noche, Sasuke pasó gran parte abstraído, sólo observando con una expresión demasiado seria a Naruto y a Sakura, demasiado distraídos con los juegos para percatarse de ello. Desde hacía varias semanas que el Uchiha se hallaba en una contradicción consigo mismo, tal vez demasiado grande en comparación con las que había vivido anteriormente. Veía al rubio poco concentrado —más de lo normal—, siempre divagando y quedándose más perdido que de costumbre en las clases. Él ya varias veces le preguntó —indirectamente— sobre sea lo que sea que le estaba pasando, pero Naruto simplemente dirigía la conversación a otro rumbo y sonreía de más.

Sasuke sabía que cada vez que pasaba eso, algo mal estaba ocurriendo. Al igual que sabía qué era lo que rondaba más de la cuenta la cabeza del rubio.

Fue por eso que esa noche, con algo de reticencia, abandonó a sus amigos a las pocas horas de haberse juntado con la excusa de ir a comprar un amuleto al templo para su hermano, que estaba a punto de rendir sus últimos exámenes de la universidad.

Sakura retorció sus manos sobre el kimono luego de despedir al de ojos negros, al poco tiempo insistiendo a Naruto para ir al puente, ya que empezarían dentro de pocos los fuegos artificiales y de allí se podía apreciar la mejor vista. Recordó con decisión los momentos antes de reunirse con los chicos, la promesa que había hecho en el templo ante sus ancestros: sería honesta consigo misma, y empezaría con su mejor amigo. Necesitaba decirle a él antes que a nadie lo que nunca se había atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta, y tenía la esperanza de que él la comprendiera y apoyara en esto. No estaba segura si era el mejor momento, pero sentía la fuerza necesaria como para hacerlo ahora.

Cuando llegaron a su punto de encuentro de toda la vida, el silencio que se formó entre ellos resultaba tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Sakura sintió la pesada mirada azul en todo momento, pero sólo cuando iniciaron los estruendos y lo vio abrir la boca —para decir algún comentario bromista sobre el festival, creía—, ella levantó la cara, lo miró directamente a los ojos y exclamó:

—Me gusta Sasuke-kun.

Naruto se le quedó viendo con la misma expresión sonriente varios segundos, hasta que finalmente colocó una mano detrás de su oreja, como intentando ampliar el rango de sonido.

—¿¡Qué dijiste Sakura-chan!? ¡Es que no escuché por los fuegos artificiales!

Sakura tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, en los que sólo musitó un escueto "nada" y sonrió, señalando las explosiones multicolores. El chico apretó el barandal entre sus dedos hasta sentirlos casi romperseles por la fuerza, recordando notar las miradas de la chica hacia su mejor amigo y percibiendo la mentira en su excusa del retraso: ella había venido desde el lado opuesto al pueblo.

Al día siguiente, Naruto fue a la casa de Sasuke con su consola de videojuegos y dos bolsas grandes de frituras. Prácticamente no habló con él y no dijo nada sobre la noche anterior, pero sí se quedó jugando en el cuarto de su amigo hasta las tres de la mañana y no durmió en lo que quedó de la jornada.

**...**

Sasuke tiró de forma descuidada sus zapatos en la entrada, suspirando ante el cansancio que fue el día de hoy. Por primera vez en su vida, ese día decidió tenerlo "libre" y fue hasta el pueblo para ver a su hermano, que estaba de visita en la casa familiar. No quiso pensar demasiado en lo que estuvieron hablando en su cuarto, así que simplemente bloqueó todos sus pensamientos y trató de ir al dormitorio. Sin embargo, el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura lo hizo soltar un imperceptible suspiro.

No, no, no.

Ignorando olímpicamente a su compañero de departamento, optó por seguir su camino hacia la habitación compartida, planeando hundirse en las sábanas y tratar de quedar inconsciente en tiempo record. Sin embargo, al cerrar la puerta corrediza tras de sí, sus fuerzas le abandonaron y sin más, sus piernas le obligaron a sentarse, recostado sobre la precaria división.

Escuchó los pasos acercárse haca su posición y simplemente pensó: _que sea lo que tenga que ser_. Al pasar varios segundos de silencio pero aún sentir la otra presencia, se permitió analizar la opción de seguir con el primer plan. Cuando estuvo decidido a moverse, la voz de Naruto lo detuvo.

—Hoy me... encontré con Sakura-chan —musitó el rubio.

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, recostándose de nueva cuenta, alzando la cabeza y mirando el techo. Dudó por segundos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, sintiendo algo forzadas esas palabras en su boca.

Escuchó una leve risa del otro lado de la delgada puerta.

—Bien... ya está pensando en los exámenes para la universidad. Quiere estudiar enfermería —comentó.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto sintió toda la presión y el estrés del momento, sin más acuclillándose y colocando una mano con delicadeza en la entrada al cuarto. Sasuke no dijo nada más, y juró sentir una conocida calidez en su espalda.

.

.  
**CONTINUARÁ**

.

**Notas de la autora:** Oh por Dios... creo que este capítulo es mi favorito xD. No sé, se me hizo re cuchi sin llegar a ser meloso la última escena, me gustó mucho.  
La pregunta del millón: ¿a ustedes también?

.

No olviden visitar mi hermoso y sensualón twitter: (arroba)Vio_Azules

.

_**Love&Rockets~**_


	6. Cierre

**Título:** Impulsos.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Yaoi, lemon, lime, lenguaje vulgar.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Naruto U. & Sasuke U.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic.

**Palabras:** 1408 palabras.  
**Resumen:** Sobre besos con sabor a lágrimas y heridas cicatrizadas. Y todo es más simple de lo que parece.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

**Impulsos**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.

Capítulo 6:

Cierre

.

.

Sasuke se encogió en la enorme chaqueta negra, alzando su bufanda azul hasta taparle la boca y metiendo las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos. Las calles que llevaban hasta la casa donde había estado viviendo hasta hace unos meses seguían exactamente iguales, y eso no hizo más que hacerle revivir ciertos recuerdos que era prudente no sacarlos a la luz. Por lo menos no ahora.

Jugueteó con las llaves de la casa entre sus dedos mientras se acercaba a la fachada, soltando un largo suspiro y observando el vaho deshacerse en el aire. Su hermano mayor había ido a visitar a su madre aprovechando los escasos días libres que le otorgaron en el trabajo. Ella misma se lo había comunicado por teléfono ayer en la mañana antes de ir a la universidad.

Tal vez fue alguna razón oculta en su cerebro, algún tipo de mensaje divino o similar, pero por de algún modo esta mañana al levantarse había tomado inconscientemente una decisión: iría a ver a Itachi. Mientras abría la puerta de la casa donde creció, su mente se transportó muchos años atrás, cuando era más pequeño y estaba perdido, y necesitaba la guía de alguien para volver a encaminarse, Itachi siempre estuvo ahí. No directamente, siempre con sutiliza y captando claramente las indirectas que su hermano solía darle sobre el tema. El siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, y mientras miraba los zapatos que había en la entrada, se preguntó si también tendría la solución a esa presión extraña que se formó en su pecho desde hacía varias semanas.

—¿Sasuke? —el aludido levantó la cabeza. Vestido aún con el pijama gris que más de una vez le vio usar, Itachi se asomaba por el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Sus cejas casi tocándose— Vaya sorpresa... ¿quieres café?

"¿Qué haces aquí?" "¿No deberías estar en la universidad?", pensó que podría decirle, pero simplemente hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Claro que él actuaría normal. Y eso lo agradecía internamente.

Al momento de tomar asiento en la cocina de la casa, sus orbes hicieron una minuciosa inspección. La última vez que había desayunado allí le pareció lejana por millones de años, y es que habían pasado tantas cosas en el medio.

Cosas que no iba a recordar ahora.

Su hermano mayor dejó la taza con la infusión enfrente de él. El otro observó el reflejo marrón que le devolvía y se preguntó si esas marcas debajo de los ojos habían salido después de la quinta o la novena noche de insomnio.

Itachi podía jactarse de conocer mejor que él mismo a su tonto hermano menor. Por eso cuando apareció en la entrada de la casa con una mirada impropia de él, supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratarlo como si nada estuviera pasando. Por lo menos por unos momentos. Además, tenía la ligera sospecha de saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Entre los hermanos Uchiha existía un código. Ambos eran demasiado reservados como para hablar sobre lo que sea con demasiada soltura, pero de una forma indirecta que se fue formando de años conviviendo, supieron cómo comunicarse sin invadir la privacidad del otro. Luego de dar un largo sorbo a su café, Itachi miró a su hermano menor.

—¿Qué tal todo?

_¿Cómo estás?_

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

_No muy bien._

—¿Las cosas en el departamento van bien?

_¿Están Naruto y tú bien?_

—Regular.

_No._

Luego de ello, un silencio sólo quebrado por un suspiro traicionero del mayor. Itachi había estado viendo a esos dos desde que se conocieron, y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pasaba sin siquiera preguntarle a su hermano. Sasuke hace mucho llegó a la conclusión de que el otro sabía.

—Padre murió hace tiempo, Sasuke —comenzó—. Y mamá sólo quiere nuestra felicidad. Yo pienso igual —musitó mirando los restos del café en su taza.

Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos. Eso lo sabía, sabía desde que había iniciado todo esto, desde hace ya tantos años que no sabía cuándo... y desde el momento que dio el siguiente paso en algo desconocido.

—Es más complicado que eso, como el ajedrez —respondió.

Él se hundió en su asiento, mirando en retrospectiva. Fue él siempre el que inició todo, el que hacía el primer movimiento en ese complicado juego de ajedrez que se habían convertido sus vidas.

—Tal vez deberías dejar que el oponente mueva la torre. Así ambos quedarían con los reyes en la jugada —musitó Itachi, como siguiendo el hilo de esa reflexión.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en los labios del hermano menor, respondiendo con un escueto "tal vez". Se levantó del asiento, dando la conversación por terminada, y mientras se colocaba los zapatos, escuchó a su hermano mayor desde la cocina:

—¡No se olviden de venir estas navidades!

**…**

Una pequeña sonrisa, sincera entre las que ha estado fingiendo últimamente, afloró de la boca de la chica. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y miró de forma fija al chico sentado al lado suyo. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y bastante largo en comparación a la última vez que lo había visto, una incipiente barba de tres días lograba verse y veía su rostro demasiado delgado como para pertenecer al chico que había visto comer más de siente raciones de ramen y seguir insatisfecho; los ojos azules le parecieron también más cansados, tal vez producto de varias noches de insomnio.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto —correspondió.

El silencio que le siguió a esas palabras fue reconfortante, ambos concentrados en sus bebidas calientes. Sakura miró el cielo casi nocturno, nada parecido a la noche del festival, ese rebosante de estrellas y fuegos artificiales. Reflexionó que las palabras que estaba a punto de decir tampoco eran para nada parecidas a esa última vez.

_Me gusta Sasuke-kun._

Ella sonrió detrás de la lata. Sakura sentía que había madurado de lo que fue esa niña tonta, esa que por un impulso estúpido había confesado algo a alguien que no debería haberlo oído. Aún recordaba las palabras del chico de ojos negros que la citó la noche siguiente.

_Le gustas a Naruto._

—Estoy yendo a un curso especial para prepararme para los exámenes —comentó al largo tiempo en silencio, el café casi consumido en su lata—. Planeo estudiar medicina en la Kodai —informó.

Naruto sonrió, esta vez de forma más genuina.

—¡Eso es genial, Sakura-chan! Pero aún estás a mitad de segundo año, ¿no?

Una carcajada salió de los labios de la de cabello rosado, Naruto preguntándole por la causa de su ataque. Era algo obvio esa respuesta por su parte, casi la había previsto. Él era tan aniñado y atolondrado, que la primera cosa que iba a decirle sobre eso era que aún había tiempo.

Y claro, ahora había tiempo.

—Es que esa es una razón por la que comenzaste a gustarme, idiota —respondió, sintiendo unas lágrimas por la risa y otra razón que no quiso comprender—. Era por eso que me gustabas mucho —repitió, aún sintiendo las gotas caer por sus mejillas.

Sakura sabía que era estúpido, que ella era estúpida y tremendamente masoquista confesar esto. Porque fue después de que hablara con Sasuke que se volvió más observadora, fue después de eso que notó todo lo que había en su alrededor, y que se sintió muy por encima del Uchiha. Porque fue ella la primera persona —aparte de Itachi— que supo que Naruto no estaba enamorado de ella.

Y que ella en realidad estaba enamorada de él.

Naruto no dijo nada, sólo la observó por un tiempo más largo que el silencio que se formó entre ellos. Reaccionó sólo cuando sintió ser jalado de su chaqueta y unos labios fríos presionaron los suyos.

Recordaba que ese había sido un sueño recurrente cuando estaba en secundaria baja, Sakura confesándose y besándolo, imaginando que sería una sensación parecida a la de volar, con miles de sensaciones revoloteando su estómago. Sin embargo, descubrió que el sabor de ese beso era parecido al de las lágrimas, un beso con un adiós impregnado en cada comisura. Un beso que parecía el fin de algo que nunca hubiera podido ser.

Cuando Sakura se separó de él, se secó las gotas saladas y sonrió de forma frágil.

—Saluda a Sasuke-kun de mi parte. Sai me espera en la estación para volver a casa —informa, y sin más, se pierde entre la noche que, sin darse cuenta, había caído completamente.

.  
**CONTINUARÁ**

.

**Notas de la autora:** No, no, no, no. Definitivamente escuchar _Replica_ de Nagi Yanagi mientras releía la última parte no fue una buena idea :'c  
DIOS, penúltimo capítulo ya. ¿Qué les pareció? Deosh, casi muero escribiendo esto, juro que soy re blanda con este tipo de cosas xD. Veré si puedo subir rapidito el último capítulo, posiblemente el lunes. Ya lo tengo en mi cabeza, después de todo xD.

.

No olviden visitar mi hermoso y sensualón twitter: (arroba)Vio_Azules

.

_**Love&Rockets~**_


	7. De ahora en adelante

**Título:** Impulsos.  
**Autora:** Violetas Azules.  
**Género:** Romance.  
**Clasificación:** T.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Yaoi, lemon, lime, lenguaje vulgar.  
**Serie:** Naruto.  
**Pareja:** Naruto U. & Sasuke U.  
**Extensión:** Long-fic.

**Palabras:** 1012 palabras.  
**Resumen:** Sobre confesiones sin palabras y miradas al horizonte. Y todo es exactamente lo que parece.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

**Impulsos**  
_by Violetas Azules_

.

Capítulo 7:

De ahora en adelante

.

.

_Tal vez deberías dejar que el oponente mueva la torre. Así ambos quedarían con los reyes en la jugada._

Sasuke repasó esas palabras de camino a casa, sintiendo el aire frío de un casi presente invierno filtrarse en sus ropas, y simplemente negó con la cabeza, olvidando el asunto a los pocos minutos entre el murmullo de las personas en el tren y el suave vaivén de sobre las vías. Él conocía a Naruto, sabía cada ínfimo pensamiento antes que él o por lo menos lo intuía —sus predicciones siendo la mayoría del tiempo acertadas—. Tal vez fue por eso que no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos en demasía cuando la puerta, que hasta momentos antes los separaba, se abrió con violencia y mostró a Naruto con una cara que muy —muy— pocas, contadas veces había visto.

Frunciendo el ceño, él iba a preguntar algo parecido a _"¿qué pasa?"_, pero toda palabra o protesta murió en su garganta cuando el rubio prácticamente se abalanzó hacia él y comenzó a devorarle los labios. El beso era urgido, completamente demandante y prácticamente trataba de forzarlo a responderle, moviendo los labios con fiereza. Sasuke no supo cómo demonios habían acabado así, él recostado sobre el tatami y con Naruto encima suyo comiéndole la boca. Sin embargo, cuando una lengua tibia quiso colarse por sus labios no pudo hacer más que mandar la lógica a la mierda y corresponder con pasión, enredando ambas en una conexión de labios voraz.

En algún momento el beso fue perdiendo intensidad, tornándose menos demandante y más pausado, lento, como si quisieran prologar el momento que casi parecía detenido en el tiempo. Sasuke invirtió lugares con Naruto y en ese instante permitió separar sus labios y alejarse de él, mirándole a los ojos de forma fija, casi preguntándole con la mirada y quzás esperando encontrar el conflicto que siempre hubo en sus orbes celestes. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al no encontrar rastro de duda en ellos, esa indecisión y miedo a lo desconocido que por años había visto en sus orbes en cada encuentro furtivo, cada vez que podía sentirlo en una proximidad que secretamente guardaba para sí, para mantenerse normal cada mañana que despertaba en su cama y se repetía que nada había ocurrido.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

Nuevamente atacando sus labios, fue a la vez paseando sus dedos por el estómago del rubio, sintiéndolo encogerse ante lo frío de sus dedos. Trasladó con reticencia sus labios por su cuello y se permitió juguetear con su clavícula, dejando una marca que duraría varias noches. Naruto no quiso ser pasivo, y antes de que el otro descendiera más lo atrajo hacia él para robarle un beso y sacarle la camiseta. Sasuke, ni lento ni perezoso, lo despojó de la parte de arriba de igual manera y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, rozando con sus dedos el bulto que el otro escondía.

El rubio no pudo hacer más que gemir mientras sentía la mano del chico tocándolo sobre la tela, y decidió imitar aquella caricia hacia su compañero, sorteando el elástico del pantalón y la ropa interior para ir directamente a su falo. El de negros cabellos soltó un improperio y colocó su frente sobre el hombro del contrario. Naruto tomó completamente su miembro y comenzó a rodearlo con sus dedos, atreviéndose a tocar de forma furtiva la punta al sentir las exclamaciones ahogadas de su compañero. Sasuke se sentía al borde de un abismo ante esas caricias nunca ante experimentadas, y cuando estuvo a punto de estallar decidió devolverle el favor y volver a tener el control sobre el juego. Deslizó los boxers ajenos hasta toparse con la dolorosa erección de su compañero, que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya la tenía en su boca.

—_¡Sasuke...!_ —susurró echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Recorrió su miembro de arriba a abajo, paseando su lengua por toda su extensión, de la base a la punta y concentrándose allí al sentir las manos del rubio sobre su cabello, llevándolo al borde del placer y haciéndolo retorcerse ante un orgasmo que barrió completamente sus defensas. Naruto gimió su nombre una vez más, y justo cuando el de ojos negros se erguía sobre él, lo atrajo y le dio un pequeño, corto beso cargado de algo que lo aturdió por minutos.

Algo que era parecido a lo que él mismo que él sintió por primera vez hace muchos años atrás y hasta hoy en día seguía sintiendo.

Naruto colocó su cabeza en el hueco del hombro ajeno y comenzó a jadear cuando sintió la intromisión, enterrando los dedos en la espalda ajena. Le sorprendió en cierta parte, siempre que hacía esto él era rudo, se hundía en él de una forma brusca; pero esta vez no fue así. Fue pausado, y sólo se detuvo cuando lo miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó un lento vaivén que llegaba a ser tortuosamente placentero.

Gemidos, jadeos sofocados por la piel del otro inundaban la habitación, algunos rayos de la luna filtrándose entre las espesas nubes y los vidrios que ya estaban empañándose por el calor de los cuerpos en el suelo. Sasuke terminó en él, y Naruto se permitió abrir los ojos y observar los del otro, siempre pendiente de él, sus rasgos aún con la mueca del placer. Cuando los espasmos menguaron, el de cabellos oscuros se permitió descansar sobre el rubio, cerrando los ojos mientras éste lo envolvía en sus brazos, como una coraza protectora y reforzando lo que ellos expusieron en ese tipo de unión nunca antes experimentado por ellos.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto supo qué era ese extraño sentimiento que lo envolvía, que siempre ignoró de los encuentros pasados y se obligaba a olvidar todas las mañanas.

Fue en la mañana siguiente que Sasuke supo al ver los ojos de su amante que, de ahora en adelante, nunca más tendría debería de fingir que nada había pasado.

Fue ahí, en el cuarto de su departamento, que ambos decidieron que el futuro los incluía a los dos, _juntos_.

.  
**FIN**

.

**Notas de la autora: **FI-NAL-MEN-TE~!  
Sí, así es, sé acabó. _Sé finí_(?) ARG, no saben lo que me costó hallarle un final decente pero sin llegar a lo meloso, enserio xD. Sí, sé que el amor tiene esos toques, pero siento que el SasuNaru (o al revés(?)), no necesita palabras cursis y bodas de blanco. Para mí, ellos se entienden con sólo verse a los ojos, y eso, creo que es mejor que cien puestas de sol y poemas cargados de azúcar. Además, en todo caso... lo repito: son Sasuke y Naruto.

Fue muy, muy poco tiempo lo que tardé en hacer este fic, pero sento que avancé mucho como escritora. Algo que siempre me ha costado es expresar sentimientos demasiado fuertes, y siento que con esta historia logré mucho más de lo que alguna vez esperé... además de terminarla, _of course_ xD.

En cuanto a sus reviews, lamento mucho no haber contestado hasta ahora xD. En estos días lo haré, lo prometo, sólo que no he estado muy centrada estos días y he descuidado esta página.

Lo último que me queda decirles es que espero verlos en alguna de mis otras historias, futuras o pasadas. He visto algunos nicks conocidos de otros lares que me han sacado más de una sonrisa.

Nos leeremos pronto :).

.

No olviden visitar mi hermoso y sensualón twitter: (arroba)Vio_Azules

.

_**Love&Rockets~**_


End file.
